Being a Shinobi
by Dementory
Summary: Peace treaty between Leaf and Sand brings Naruto much closer to Gaara


Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Enjoy!

Being a Shinobi

The day seemed to be dragging; not even the training could shake me out of my stupor. We were all sitting under a tree listening to Kakashi-sensei's last advice we were on a new mission. Free a hostage from her prisoners and return her to her home we were allowed to kill the kidnappers if they tried to escape. Really simple, ne?

Wrong! The kidnappers were Jounins, real ninjas with real skills. But hey is better than those stupid missions Hokage assigned to us anyways.

-Uzumaki Naruto is ready sensei- I whispered softly to sensei he was standing few feet from where I was standing but he nodded. I was going to be the distraction and probably the bait to bring those suckers out.

Sakura was actually the first choice but she said she didn't want to mess her hair and clothes, though by fighting the Jounins she was probably going to mess more than that. Sasuke, well Sasuke wasn't a good choice the quiet dark brooding boy with the look of the devil himself. No he didn't seem to be the best damsel in distress kind of a guy.

And our sensei, well umm enough said. So here I was standing in front of the cabin looking hurt and of need of assistance.

-Help, someone please help me- I didn't know why sensei said this was going to work, he said something about needing to know how many kidnappers there were.

I heard noises coming from the cabin and I really prayed this plan would work. I was too young to die; I was in my prime of youth only on my sweet sixteen.

To add an effect I dropped to the floor but still 'conscious' I call for help once again, now you must asking why I didn't use Sexy no Jutsu well I didn't want to be looking all good and sexy I wanted to be ready to fight with all my might.

-You think is going to work sensei- Sakura asked worriedly her eyes looking at Naruto who was sprawled in the ground and the Jounins who had come out and were approaching Naruto ever so slowly.

-Dunno never done this plan before- Kakashi answered casually, his eye never leaving Naruto who was now being dragged into the cabin.

-Now we have to save two people instead of one- Sasuke the ever so wise answered his voice tainted with anger and irritation.

A scream was heard coming from the cabin then quiet. The three ninjas fidgeted nervously hoping that the right timing was on their side. Kakashi not wanting to put his students in more danger that they already were told them to stay guard and make a perimeter around the area with their chakra, without making a noise he was gone only to appear on the roof. He looked in through the window not prepare to see the scene before him. The living room was full of ninjas, circling the girl that they were supposed to rescue and Naruto who was now bound with a tight rope and he was also like the girl gagged very secured they were. Naruto couldn't do anything really to defend the girl or himself, formulating a new plan was in order.

-What should we do boss?- one of the ninjas asked the one that seemed to be their leader.

-Put them in the room, tie them together so they won't try to escape- he was sitting in a big recliner his weapons were neatly resting on his lap, and to my astonish surprise he was reading Come Come Paradise, a fellow reader of the best book in the ninja world.

Struggling as they were Naruto and the girl could not escape their grasp, these were not normal ninjas they were elite, Jounin.

-Yo!- I greeted as the shinobis found me staring at them through their window.

The air was filled with weapons as they flew to the window, I could see all this from my spot in the tree I saw how my replica was made into a filter.

Tired, hurt, sweaty, muddy, bloody, annoyed, irritated.

That's how our evening ended. Mission accomplished, the girl was rescued and the captives were taken to Hokage and like any other fight some had died.

Few days later

Naruto stretched as he awoke in a sunny morning in Konoha Village happily he took a shower and ate ramen for breakfast deciding to take his morning walk in the streets of his village he got ready. He could feel excitement in the air looking around he couldn't decipher the meaning of it, he jumped to the roofs trying to see what it was.

In the entrance of Konoha were a group of Sand shinobis this caused him great anxiety as he remembered the war four years old among them was Gaara of the Sand. Seeing his cerulean eyes and his red hair Naruto's temper flared up not to mention the symbol that Gaara had on his left temple.

-What the hell is this?- I yelled jumping in front of him as I yelled clenching my jaw and my hand I waited to attack.

There was only silence from both sides, the Sand and Leaf.

-Naruto why are you causing a riot so early in the morning?- Kakashi-sensei asked as he landed as silent as the silence beside me.

-Riot? I'm not causing it he is!- I yelled once again. Kakashi-sensei just sighed and slowly shook his head.

-Naruto, they are here to sign a treaty of peace with the Hokage- Kakashi-sensei said slowly explaining it to me like I was a child.

-Yeah? So what?- my voice had reached the curiosity peak and I wanted nothing more than a real explanation of why Sand shinobis were here in Leaf village and accepted so easily when not more than four years ago they had betrayed us and attack us so unfaithfully.

-Naruto I want to talk to you- I flinched as Gaara of the Sand touched my shoulder, slowly I turned to face him. I was shorter than him by at least 2 inches his cerulean eyes locked with my eyes. Though I did not want to believe that I was afraid of him I was terrified his eyes showed so much emotion that I felt cold all over.

-Well I don't. Go away, stay away from me. Leave me alone- shaking my head feeling dazed I took to the roof jumping and running as if hell was after me, in some ironic way it was. He was following me.

-Go away- I yelled looking over my shoulder in a quick glance, he was still there and catching up. I felt like I wanted to pull my hair and yell my head off as he was approaching me ever so slowly.

-Naruto- that's all he said but yet as he said my name I felt his need, his need was too strong for me and I was scared.

My hands finished the seal and hundreds of Narutos flew over town, now he would have trouble in finding the real me from all the shadow replications.

As I ran and ran I was formulating a plan on how to avoid him till he was gone for good, I saw Sasuke and Sakura-chan arguing on a street corner. Though I didn't like Sakura that way I had always felt close to her I had come to a realization after the war that I did not want someone more than a friend it would be too complicated and the emotions would not go well for me. I hide in the shadows listening to my friends' argument.

-Naruto must know what the town is planning on; he must resign to his fate- Sasuke said.

-That's unfair I think that we must find Naruto and tell him and show him his way out of this one, we must help him escape- Sakura promptly replied to Sasuke's look.

-Are you forgetting that he wants to surpass Hokage he can't do that if he becomes a missing ninja- Sasuke said with an angry look.

-Then we must hide him- Sakura said angrily.

-They would know. They know that we get along well with him after all he belongs in the same team. They will try to stop us as well- Sasuke said with resignation.

-At least let's tell him that the Sand shinobis are coming in three days and he will do what he wants-Sakura said with sadness.

-It's too late for that- a new voice joined the conversation I tried not to breathe as Gaara of the Sand came out of the shadows towards my friends.

-Nani?- Sakura whipped around and looked at Gaara of the Sand with contempt.

-You're here a bit early, how so?- Sasuke asked though his face was wearing his blank look his body bore the signs of alertness.

-Kazekage wished for the safety of my people and since I still can't control the sand he wanted me to come here and learn how before the union- though he looked relaxed he was also prepared for anything.

-Why did you agreed to the union so easy and without a fight that's not like you- Sakura asked, her voice was weary and angry.

-It is my own business to know. Where's Naruto?- he asked casually.

-You leave him alone, you hear?- Sakura yelled irritated. Sasuke growled and his sharingan came out his eyes were as red as blood.

-I did not draft the deal, you have your Hokage and Kazekage to blame since they give in to the people too easily- he said some anger tinted his usual cold blank voice.

-I believe that is unfair to Naruto and to myself as well, but I see it as an advantage for something greater. Naruto is Konoha's jewel though they will never realize that, he had a childhood similar to mine and I don't want to be alone I'm afraid of myself but I know that even I have a chance to experience life. Naruto taught me that during the war so this way he will never be alone and neither will I- he paused as he looked to the wall and sighed softly.

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked to hear so much out of Gaara of the Sand, he never talked yet today under the streetlamp in a street corner he had poured his heart (if he had any at the beginning) to them. He couldn't be a bad guy could he?

-Does Naruto know about the union?- he asked and seeing them shake their head he realized why had Naruto had treated him in the morning so angrily.

-No one told him? Why didn't anyone tell him?- Gaara asked as his eyes flashed angrily and sand stung their bare legs.

-Kakashi-sensei told us this morning so we didn't even know till today. I don't know why they wouldn't tell us, probably because they know that we would do something drastic to help Naruto. After all he saved us from you four years ago- Sakura said once again looking at Gaara with contempt.

-Fair enough, but we must find Naruto and tell him what this is all about- Gaara said glancing at Sasuke and Sakura briefly before walking off again.

-Yo!- we all turned to see a new arrival it was Kakashi-sensei. Sakura walked up to him look at him with anger and tears in her eyes and slapped him before walking to where Sasuke was standing. Kakashi just smiled though we couldn't see his smile due to his mask but his eye, his right eye wasn't.

-I know that I should have told you about this months ago but Tsunade-sama wanted to keep it a secret from all of you- Kakashi said sadly, he had wanted to tell his teammates as soon as he found out but they had told him when all the preparations had already been made I guess they also feared his response after all he knew Naruto and was close to him as well. Not to mention Iruka he had been furious he had been told last week, Iruka had gone to Hokage and had tried to convince Hokage that what they did was wrong and that they should cancel the deal but to no avail this is what Sand and Leaf had agreed on there was no turning back.

-Kakashi what is really the point of this union between Naruto and Gaara?- Sasuke asked his eyes were bright and angry.

-I don't know myself all I know is that Leaf and Sand chose this as a way of peace, though I don't see how unless they wanted to get rid of both at once- there was something else Sand and Leaf had bought land somewhere else where they wanted the two young ninja to live. To live away from their villages I thought it was an act of cowardice but I also know that Naruto does not give in that easily, Naruto has to decide who he really is.

-Kakashi sir, the first ceremony is starting- a chuunin bowed and left.

-Look for Naruto and take him to the stadium- with that said Kakashi disappeared.

-There is something fishy in all this- Sakura said thinking hard trying to connect all the dots in her head to make the picture fit. After all she was the smartest ninja in this town.

-When was the last time you saw Naruto?- Sasuke asked Gaara.

-This morning when we arrived Naruto landed in front of me and started yelling then he just jumped to the shadows and I followed him but he did shadow replications of himself and I lost him- Gaara said looking at Sasuke carefully.

-Let's look in the Ramen shop- Sasuke said and with that all three jumped away. I slid down and rested my head with the cold wall, this was too much what the hell was going on? I had to get away from here and think. I had to get away without anyone seeing me.

As I pondered and trying to think of ways of getting away there was a soft thump near me alarmed I looked up and there was my sensei, Jiraiya the Frog Hermit.

Even after the war and the Chuunin exam he still trained me, he said it was because he owed himself to do that. No one knew about this not even Hokage herself.

-Naru-chan what are you doing in hiding?- he was the only one who called me that, he squatted beside me and looked at me sternly, I considered him a father I believed that he knew that because he treated me like his child.

-I don't know what's going on oyaji though I've been getting pieces of info here and there- devastated I looked at him in the eyes, sensing my need he brought me closer to him and hugged me tightly.

-Naru-chan I didn't know myself I also got scraps of information I presume they were afraid I would take you away the same reason they didn't tell Kakashi and Iruka sooner and the reason they didn't inform your teammates- he still had me in his arms and I relaxed there feeling his heartbeat calming my growing anxiety. He continued on.

-Leaf and Sand have been talking after the war on doing an actual written peace treaty. Sand stood on the stand of the victim saying that they didn't know what Orochimaru wanted and so they blamed Sound. Now Leaf avoids every confrontation if possible and so they came to an agreement, they have given you to Gaara of the Sand as he was given to you Naruto- he stopped and looked down to his chest where my head was my blue eyes were fixed on his onyx eyes seeing my confusion he clarified.

-In other words you two are to be wed a week from today, I also found out that Leaf and Sand bought a piece of land somewhere in between the two villages where you and Gaara can live- he sighed and started to rock me back and forth in his powerful embrace.

-What should I do oyaji?- I asked slowly drifting to sleep, he was rubbing my head in the uttermost display of affection.

-Go to sleep Naru-chan we'll talk about this later- he whispered and the last thing I remember he was holding me in his arms and into the air, he was taking me away.

Stadium

-We couldn't find him Kakashi-sensei- Sakura said she was glad that they didn't though she was worried for him.

-Well today is just a normal announcement so there is no need to be worried- Kakashi said inside he was dancing with glee, Naruto had gotten away without their help so they couldn't be blamed.

-Dear Villagers please give a warm applause to our visitors- everyone stopped their talking and applauded they loved their Hokage and would do anything for her.

After the applause (the Sand shinobi where all in the balcony where she was, there was a big wave of Déjà vu for this had happen four years ago as well) everyone quiet down and waited for her speech.

-Thank you Shinobis of the Sand for being here, though you were expected in three days we are still glad you made it alive- some of the shinobis bowed carefully and respectfully.

-Dear town please welcome this brave ninjas into your homes and shops offer them the food that is in your house and offer them your kindness show them that here there is no distinction between ninjas. The reason of their being here will be revealed in four days till then lets celebrate- and with that she stepped down the platform and the fireworks started.

The party went on all night and into the morning and still no sign of Naruto.

Day One

Whispers and questions everywhere, left and right there wasn't a room for discussion.

"Where's the Fox Kid? The peace we must save the peace. Find him. Save our village. We must get rid of our problem. Clear out the bad blood. Kill the Demon."

It was too much pressure on Team 7 and on Iruka, they were being questioned every hour every member of the village was looking for Naruto. There was not worry yet, there were still six days left.

Day Two

-I told you for the hundredth time. I don't know where Naruto is- Sasuke sighed and angrily walked to where Sakura was standing her face wore the same expression his did, annoyance. In silence they walked to Kakashi's home.

There was Gaara of the Sand and Iruka. No one had a clue to where Naruto was. He hadn't been in the ramen shop or his home or anywhere.

Day Three

-What are we going to do oyaji?- Naruto asked as he ate carefully his meal. Oyaji had been silent these past days.

-The question is what you are going to do Naru-chan?- he looked at me and carefully lifted his hand to touch my messy blonde hair he ruffled my hair for a while before he sighed and thought of the situation.

-You're not the type to give up so easily Naru-chan you are the type of ninja who fights even if the odds are against him. Now this is both an example of cowardice and courage.- Oyaji in his wise words couldn't make me understand yet so I sat down and looked at him with respect and love.

-If you run away you'll be the laughing stock of the village but if you got through with it then you will still be the laughing stock of the village. So, what I'm really saying is what do you want? Either way will get you in deep mud- he reached for his scroll and opened it carefully to look at my name he tenderly touched it with his fingers then looked at me.

-You will have a chance to be with someone like you, someone who has been shunned all of his life. You will not be alone anymore what else can a parent ask for his child? Shikashi you have to choose this yourself no one else can do it for you this has to be because you want it not because they are asking you to do it. Let me tell you one thing you have in my eyes and in the eyes of your friends surpass the five Hokages, your power is incredible and your personality is charming. My Naru-chan I wouldn't and couldn't ask for more though at the moment you are strong you will be stronger that I know because you learn to adapt quickly and to keep going in life for that I admire you for that I'm proud to be your father and is for that reason that I accept you and love you wholly. Demo Gaara does not have this, he might had at one point but he was betrayed but you can show him how wonderful is to have people who love and accept you with no conditions- and with that said he told me to go to sleep and not to worry about tomorrow.

Day Four

Excitement rolled in the village like a big wave. Today was the day that everyone was going to know the real reason of the Sand shinobis' presence. The announcement was going to be at 10 in the morning.

-Where's Naruto?- Hokage asked Iruka for the hundredth time, Iruka just shook his head.

-Are you sure you don't know where he is?- Hokage looked at him with sadness.

-No, Kakashi couldn't find him neither could Sasuke, Sakura or Gaara. It's like he disappeared from the face of the earth- though he was deeply troubled with this he cared for Naruto and he wanted to know where he was.

-I bet Jiraiya is behind this- she fumed and walk to the window where she could see the town below the temple.

-Jiraiya? As the Frog Hermit?- Iruka asked interested. Hokage turned to face him and sighed she let her memories take her into the past. Jiraiya had always wanted a child though he felt he was too irresponsible to have one. She mused for a bit longer, Jiraiya had finally gotten his wish, to be a father.

Stadium

Silence filled the air. In the stands way on the back stood Kakashi, Iruka, The Rookie Nine (minus Naruto), Gaara and few other senseis. They were the only one who did not seem happy that's because they knew the truth and the unfairness of the announcement.

-My dear people the Sand Village and Leaf Village had found a way to make peace- she stopped and looked to the people, most knew what this was about and were rejoicing. Tsunade thought it over months ago in what the implications of this deal meant, she herself hadn't taken the time to know Naruto though she thought he was annoying and after all he was the Demon Fox, right? But people who had let themselves get close to Naruto seemed to have changed for the better, they wanted to be better in their lives and they live for that. That meant that the kid had the power to change people if they let themselves to be changed and accepted for who they were not who they wanted people to see them for.

-Fellow villagers we have indeed given Sand one of our most precious ninja, in the face of danger and in the face of loyalty we have given Uzumaki Naruto to Gaara of the Sand and vice versa. They have been betrothed and will be given a wedding ceremony three days from now till then serve our sister village- and with that said she was dismissed the people. Whispers everywhere.

Day Five

Thinking was one of Naruto's best qualities demo he did not like what he was thinking at the moment. Suddenly his world had changed once again without his consent. He knew oyaji would back him up no matter what his choice was and probably all the others as well but what did he want?

Sure he wanted to believe everything was fine but every time he saw a couple looking at each other's eyes and the way they interacted with each other he always became heartsick. He wanted that with someone he wanted to have a special place to belong and finally rest in mind.

He now had the opportunity to shikashi the way that it had been set up wasn't right, he was supposed to fall in love with that someone not given to the person by force. He kept on thinking about the different choices but which one?

He kept on thinking till the Frog Hermit told him to sleep and think about it tomorrow.

Day Six

Nervousness filled the air Naruto was nowhere to be seen or found and the supposed wedding was tomorrow.

"Where's the monster? The Demon stole our peace! Kill him! Find him! He sure is a rotten one and selfish for not doing what he was supposed to"

These and more filled the air and the conversations but Kakashi and the others did not let this get on their nerves though Gaara had been a little bit more aggressive at the comments.

By midday anticipation and anger was getting bigger.

-So how do you feel about your wedding tomorrow?- Sakura asked with remorse. Gaara turned to face her he had been doing a lot of thinking as well he had been spending his time laying on the roof by night and sitting in a tree by day, he kept to himself and would speak if he was questioned. Compared to Naruto he was his opposite but yet there was something that connected them both, the demons of their past.

-Naruto will come that I know but I don't know with what mentality, he will probably hate me or kill me- he paused and thought of a certain blue eyed ninja.

Clearing

-That's your decision then Naru-chan? Well ganbatte!- Jiraiya said as he smiled softly to the boy he was growing up well and he loved every part of him.

-Arigato-gozaimashite- Naruto bowed to the man who he had named his father, to the man that showed him another part of life he never knew he could have. He then ignoring his maturity jumped into the arms of his father giving him one last hug for now.

Naruto picked up his pace as he ran back to the village using his chakra to stick to the tree branches, he hoped he was not too late.

At the Village

The whole town had been decorated for the wedding with beautiful flowers and banners hanging from each house, Naruto mused on this yes they were happy; happy because he was leaving their mists and they wouldn't have to deal with the fact that he carried the Nine Tail Fox Demon in him.

-Hey- softly I landed near Gaara, Gaara was currently in the biggest tree in Konoha Village, my favorite place.

-Naruto-kun?- he asked shocked, I just smiled and thought of him for the first time as my new companion as my friend and soon as my lover.

-What are you moping around my tree, ne? Don't you have a wedding to attend tomorrow?- I teased him lightly, he slowly lifted the corners of his mouth. I had made him smile, I was pretty sure that I was the only one who had seen him smile.

-Hai Naruto-kun- he stood up since I was towering him with my magnificent presence and I was struck on how tall he had grown.

-Call me Naruto maybe some other time you can call me something else elsewhere- I wiggled my eyebrows lightly till he got the point, he blushed and it was my turn to return the smile.

-Now go on- he jumped and with another knowing look at me shot off to Kakashi's home. Now I had to confront my friends and Iruka as well.

I walked the familiar path to Sasuke's home, the villagers pointed and sniggered quite loudly but I didn't let that bother me.

"There goes the faggot! The Demon faggot! Finally we're going to get rid of the monster. It serves him right"

I grinned and walked on ignoring their whispers.

I knocked lightly at the door and it was opened by Sakura she looked at me then yelled excitingly.

-Naruto you're back. Where were you? We were so worried- without waiting a response she dragged me inside not letting go of my arm.

Sasuke and Iruka ran to the door but tried to compose themselves trying not to look too misbehaved. I smiled lightly at them, they were always trying to act like they didn't care but always betrayed their emotions in a distressful situation.

-Good Afternoon!- I chipped excitingly. They frowned and looked at me with concern.

-Where were you mister?- Iruka questioned, he really reminded me of a hen looking after her chicks.

-Do tell Naruto- Sasuke said worry and concern written all over his body. His eyes were soft and warm and I smiled remembering how he was in the beginning.

-Stop smiling like an idiot and do tell us- he rashly said and turning briskly he started to walk to the living room, the rest of us followed him.

-I was with oyaji- I nodded closing my eyes and remembering his wise words, his sweet smile and his caring voice.

-Oyaji?- Sakura asked confused, as far as she knew Naruto didn't have a dad.

-I should introduce you to him tomorrow at the wedding- Naruto relaxed into the soft couch and prepared himself for the afternoon of questions.

Few hours later Sakura and Ino had kidnapped Naruto and they were going to prepare him for the wedding excited they invited more village girls who seemed to have overcome of fear and now were excited about the wedding.

-Naruto you lucky fox! No offense. But that Gaara is quite a catch don't you think Meli?- she turned to her friend who was helping with the flower arrangement.

-He is the tall and mysterious type. Quite sexy.- the girl continued to nod into space and continue to do her work. They were making me uncomfortable with all this talk as I tried to sneak out they body bind me with a rope and told me to sit still.

The wedding was scheduled to be at ten in the morning, next morning. That night I could barely sleep as I thought of a new beginning of a new life.

Day Seven

At eight I was already awake, bathed, fed, and dressed. The girls did not let anyone come inside the house unless they were women, quite charming really. Here I was two hours before my wedding sure I was very confident but now I was starting to get nervous just thinking of the nuptial.

I wondered how Gaara was doing.

Kakashi's Home  
-You're lucky!- Chouji said between bites.

-Weddings are a bother but Chouji is right Naruto-kun is quite a ninja- Shikamaru said as sipped from his juice.

-Are you nervous Gaara?- Kiba asked and let Akamaru nip at his fingers.

-Leave the guy alone he's shaking- Lee said though he seemed to be okay he still held a grudge against Gaara.

-Though I don't see how you compliment Naruto you're probably the best for him- Neji said trying to change the mood Lee was not in the best mood for this.

-I'm nervous- Gaara finally said, they had been sitting and talking ever since last night and Gaara hadn't said a word till now.

-When the time comes you won't remember much- Chouji said as he paused on his eating, he was also a bit reluctant about Naruto being with this guy after he tried to kill all of them four years ago.

-You better take good care of Naruto Gaara or you will have to deal with me- Sasuke finally spoke up as well he had been brooding and had been in a bad mood.

The rest also nodded and looked at Gaara hoping he will get their point.

-I appreciate your concern for Naruto-san but I will do my best to give him what he deserves- Gaara went silent after this and did not speak. An hour before the ceremony Gaara put on his ninja suit, though it had been decorated as wedding customs requires in the Sand culture by his teammates. He checked himself over and decided to put on his head protector on his forehead to cover the blasted symbol on his head. Feeling ready he set out to look for Kakashi-sempai.

Kakashi actually found him on the tree that Naruto always went to, there was only twenty minutes before they would be joined by the peace treaty.

-Yo!- Kakashi greeted the boy, the cerulean eyes turned to his black one silently he studied the boy and determined that the boy wasn't going to try anything weird.

-You must go the stadium, there's only 14 minutes left you know- he had questions but didn't know how to ask them

-Hai Kakashi-sempai- the boy replied and jumped to the stadium.

Stadium

Gaara fidgeted with his hands and shuffled his feet slightly, he was nervous and the wedding was starting any minute now and Naruto-kun wasn't present yet.

-Welcome everyone now the ceremony will start- Hokage said as she shook hands with Kazekage then both jumped down in front of Gaara.

-And here comes the other one- Hokage said as she opened the Book of Ninjas ready to give the sermon.

Everyone turned to the doors and there coming with Naruto was Jiraiya the Frog Hermit. Naruto was blinding with his beautiful outfit the small smile he had on his face made him look like an angel.

-Naru-chan are you sure?- oyaji asked carefully but still looking at me with pride.

-Hai oyaji- I said giving him another smile and then I looked to where Gaara was standing he looked very handsome with his dark elaborated outfit.

He handed me over Gaara who accepted me carefully, his cerulean eyes shone with an inner emotion and so the show moved on.

In Uchiha's State

Sasuke had given me an opportunity to celebrate my wedding reception at his home, so here was almost the whole village in his backyard.

The food had been prepared by the older women in the village and the people in charge of the decoration had been the younger women and here by my side was Gaara of the Sand my husband, my comrade, my equal, my half.

I then proceeded to introduce oyaji to everyone, the contempt and hatred of the villagers was still very palpable but I did not let that bother me.

I had a new beginning a new day and a new life to begin.

We lived in a small terrain between the two villages we got occasional visits from friends, oyaji lived with us.

Gaara was a good friend as he was a good lover and a good father.

We were surprised that the demons inside of us decided to prank us and probably to give us a break from all the hatred and pain that they had caused.

We were blessed with children and laughter and happiness.


End file.
